A New Life/Wolves and Sheeps
This is the fifteenth episode of the A New Life Season Two and the twenty-third episode overall. "You want to throw down, asshole? Let's do it." he said with a smile, as he got in a fighting stance. "This might be fun." said Jasper. ---- Jasper signalized his men to not interrupt, as Kurt bolted in his direction, his fist already clenched. He tried to punch him in the fact with all his strength, but Jasper simply moved one step to the side and Kurt missed his target completely. Smiling, Jasper elbowed Kurt's stomach, taking out his breath and his balance. "Come on, if you're so pissed like you said, at least try." he said to the hunched man, still holding his stomach, as he landed a strong punch on his face, knocking him down. "Man, this is better than that stupid wrestling we had before." said Norman, looking in joy as his boss started to punch Kurt while he was down. "At least this shit is real." agreed Tom. Jasper continued to punch Kurt while he was down, while the rest of the group watched in horror, unable to do anything. His brother was now completely broken in tears, looking away from the beating. "Boss, that's enough!" Steph called out, noticing the crying boy. "He's had enough, if you keep this up you'll end up killing him!" "Hey, don't pry yourself into this. That's his thing, he decides when to stop." replied Dennis, with an angry authoritarian tone to keep her in line, but with a noticeable worried and concerned look under it. "No, she's right. As much as I'd love to beat this shit to death right here, it's still too soon for that." he said, letting go of Kurt's collar. "I'm also tired as fuck. I think I just need to lay down at my office and get some booty. Tell Miranda to meet me there, will you?" "Yes, sir." replied Dennis. "It's that all you got? You ain't got shit then. Are you chickening out, asshole? I can do this all day." mocked him Kurt, spitting some blood as he forced himself to get up. "Kurt, please stop! Think about your brother!" said Angela, holding the crying Nate tight as he was too afraid to open his eyes yet. "Listen to your girlfriend, big boy. Come on you three, let's get back to the school." Jasper said, signalizing to the twins and Tom to follow him. "You two make sure that they're locked up for real this time. Tomorrow will be a long day." "Right away, sir." agreed Norman with a nod. "Come on you shits, get moving." he said, turning to the people and pointing his AK at them. ---- Later that night, as expected, no one was sleeping. In their cells, they were all wide awakened, but still unable to do anything to get out of there. Leon was sitting on a corner of his cell, holding Jessie in his arms, remembering his past. "This fucking guy..." he sighed. "Huh?" asked her, looking at him. "Not even while I was on the streets I met someone so fucked up." he continued. "He enjoys seeing us suffer. He claims to be avenging his son, avenging my ass I tell ya. He does it because he likes it. That look on his face when he had Kurt on his hands. He was fucking gorked. I dealt with all kinds of maniacs, both in gangs and with the cops, but these... "Bandits"... They're completely not right in the head." "Do you think they were like this before?" she asked him. "Does it matter? They're like that now. These people are sick, and we'll be doing a favor to the whole world by wiping them all now." he replied. "I don't know, obviously some of them are sick like you're saying, but some of them just seem to be forced to do this. Like that guy with the truck or the girl from before. They seemed nice. I think Jasper forced some people into this." Jessie said, sorrowfully. "Maybe..." said Leon, just to make her a little happy. He didn't changed his mind. They were all sick, all dangerous, and all of them needed to die. ---- At another cell, Matthew and Jim were sit in the extreme opposite of each other. Jim was lost in his thoughts, thinking about everything that happened. He lost the main reason of his life before, the only thing that still reminded him about how things used to be. He thought about his dead wife. About how she got bitten and he wasn't strong enough to put her down, leading to the chaos that killed nearly everyone that he tried to help by letting them in. He remembered how the only reason he managed to pass through that was because he had three people to help him out. Jessie, Tyrone... and Matthew. Jim looked at Matthew, that was completely silent. He took off his fedora hat and started looked at it, without saying one word. Curious, Jim got up and walked to him. "Hey, Matt?" he gently said. "I'm sorry I was rude with you earlier... Not sure what got me. Mind if I take a seat?" "Sure..." Matthew simply replied. After some moments, he broke the silence. "You know Jim... I'm not mad you told me that. Actually, I agree with you. You're totally right. I gotta grow up, I gotta start facing things like a man, and not like some scared kid. Hell, that boy Nate got more balls than me." "Don't be like that..." Jim tried to say, but got cut-off. "No, it's true. You know it, I know it." Matthew said. "I've always been that guy that tries to see the best of everything, always trying to be funny and stuff. But I'm weak. Not only weak of muscles, but I'm weak of mind. I completely ignored everything and hid myself from this new world. I still lived like that stupid kid that does everything people tells him to do just to be accepted. I gotta get my shit together, or I won't last long in this world. Might as well do this right now." "Look, I got to give you one. You do need to "get your shit together". But don't give up this feeling you have about looking at things on the bright side. That's who you are, and you should never change that. Not even if this means your life. Always be yourself, Matt. Always be yourself." he said, patting the young man's shoulder. "Heh, I guess is true what they say, then." Matthew said, with a smile. "What do "they" say?" asked Jim. "Old guys are always good at giving out advises." he said with a chuckle. Jim looked at his face. It had changed, it was definitely more mature, but it was still the same laughing idiot as always. It was still Matthew. He opened a smile of relief seeing that. ---- "Dammit, man. That asshole got you good." said Tyrone, trying to treat Kurt's bruisers with literally nothing other than his hands and shirt. "You don't need to tell me that." Kurt replied. "Ouch! Dude, why the fuck are you even doing this? It's not like it will make any difference, we're fucked here, you have nothing to use on my face." "I'm just trying to do at least something. Part of these cuts were made by me." he said, giving up. "How you holding up, man?" he asked, after some awkward silence. "Well, I just got my ass kicked twice and that fucking carrot wanted to beat my 10 years old brother, that is the only family I got left, I might add. Yep, you can say I'm holding up alright." he sarcastically said. "No reason to be a bitch about it." Tyrone replied. "Look, I know you got a temper, and you know I got a temper. But we're stuck together, and it looks like we'll be for some time now that the best chance we had got fucking murdered." "Damn, I knew it was too good to be true. That guy was a good man, it sucked to see him go like that. What was his name again? Stu, Stephen? Whatever, I just want to get the fuck out of here and bash the head of that fucker in." ---- At his cell, Pete was laid down at the floor, looking at the ceiling. He knew he couldn't sleep even if he tried to, he just laid there to think for some moments. What the hell did Jasper meant with "Tomorrow will be a long day"? What could he possibly be thinking? Was he going to do something with Nate, or Angela or even with him? "This is bullshit." he said, getting up. "That plan was flawed as fuck. "We find a way out and kill everyone". It's stupid. We're fucked, he's going to starve us to death." "Don't be so negative, Pete. You're a smart man, I'm sure you will-" tried to comfort him Sarah. "Don't start with the bullshit, Sarah. You know that's true." he harshly interrupted her, and started walking around nervously. "We've lost Barry, and it looks like he was the only one with a sufficient brain to make up a plan. I've checked the windows, the floor, the walls, everything. This shit is built solid. I don't know how the fuck did Kurt and Ty escaped, but we won't be able to." "I'm sorry if I want to be optimistic sometimes!" said Sarah, offended. "Optimism never lead us to shit. Tony was the most optimistic man I ever met, and look what happened to him." he let out without thinking, before he realized the mistake he had made. "Shit, Sarah... I'm sorry, I didn't meant to bring up him... It just came out..." he tried to apologize, as she broke to tears. "Pssst. You two." a female voice was heard from outside the doors. "I know you're there, respond please." "Angela?" asked Pete, surprised. "How did you got out?" "No, this isn't Angela. It's Steph." the voice said. "You know, Dennis' girlfriend. I was the one that stopped Jasper from killing your friend." "What the fuck do you want? You came here to taunt us like your boyfriend?" rudely said Pete. "First: That's Duncan, and he's not my boyfriend. He's absolutely disgusting. Not like his brother is better... And second: No, I didn't come here to "taunt" you, I came here to help you out." "And why I don't believe you?" said Pete. "Why would you help us?" "Look, don't get fooled by the looks here. I hate this place as much as you do." Steph started, with an angry tone. "I got here the same way as you people, all tied up, inside a truck. I saw all of my people get killed in front of me. They didn't wanted to kill me though. There wasn't any girls around here, so that bastard Dennis asked Jasper to spare me for him... Fucking asshole. I asked them to spare the other one of us that was left, Francis. After that, we two were forced to work for them if we didn't wanted to get back to these cells or wind up dead." "That's... horrible. Sorry to hear that." said Sarah, touched by Steph's words. "I still don't believe you. Why didn't you rebel against them? Why keep being the "girlfriend" of someone you hate?" asked Pete. "We thought about that before, me and Francis. We made up a plan, but we never could put it to work, until now. Look, I want to get out of here as much as you do, and I can't fucking stand Jasper and his two lapdogs. I just need you to trust me, and you'll have the biggest opportunity of breaking out. I promise." "I don't know... What do you think?" Pete asked Sarah. "I think she's telling the truth. Besides, this is the best- No, this is the only chance we have. We gotta take it." she said. "You got a deal. Make sure to tell the rest of my people, and we'll be happy to help you with your plan." said Pete. "Perfect." Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison (No Lines) *Leon Carter *Tyrone *Bandit Jasper Also Starring: *Jim *Matthew *Jessie *Sarah *Dennis Green *Duncan Green (No Lines) *Stephanie Villa Co-Stars: *Francis* *Bandit Norman *Bandit Tom *Does not appear in this episode